Alaric Alastar Bloodthorn
' Weapon Propensity: ' Swords; Alaric is a skilled swordsmen, and has trained with many different types of sword however his favourite is the broadsword. ' Secondary Skill: ' Language Age: 23 'Dragon: 'Kaishainadov Appearance ... Personality Alaric Alastar Bloodthorn is a very quiet man who never really talks about himself or his past. He never reveals his emotions or his opinions unless he is strongly against something, or he enters into the fits he's prone to having. Though he's mostly a calm, silent man, he speaks up when needed, and will sometimes seem to be almost emotionless and detached from the world when he speaks. The short fits of emotions he shows is usually rage or deep sadness due to his past, he thinks he won't ever really find happiness or friends once they know the true him; an angry man who wishes to avenge his parents with a deep rooted fear and hatred toward the dragons and those who associate with them. Not always sure what side to take as inside him is in massive turmoil, he can sometimes make the wrong choices which leads to people not trusting him, and he's fine with that since he's used to being alone anyway. Though under the rough exterior is a heart of gold, he will do anything he can for those who are close enough to him to warm the ice around his heart. Alaric is fiercely loyal and extremely opinionated, he's also stubborn and doesn't easily give up on his ideals or beliefs. History Alaric's past isn't a very pretty one, and it isn't one that you would expect from this dragon hating man. He didn't always hate dragons, in fact he loved them at one point. He was always off playing in the fields of the small farm his family owned, and he got along well with dragons. But his parents hated them, they feared the majestic creatures that could have killed their son when he played with them, so they tried to keep Alaric away from the dragons. His older brother wasn't a problem, as his older brother had shared their parents hatred and fear of the creatures that Alaric found so alluring. So, together, the three of them planned to show Alaric the so-called “truth” of dragons; that they were blood thirsty monsters who thrived on misery they created. His parents, unbeknownst to Alaric, were dragon hunters, and so was his older brother. The three of them sent Alaric into town to buy ingredients for dinner, while his older brother lured a dragon to their home. His father, who'd had the most experience in slaying dragons, tried to creep up on the dragon and slay it in cold blood. However, something went terribly wrong in that instance; the dragon, frightened now, thrashed about and started defending itself. His father was dead in a second, with his mother and older brother following. His older brother clung to life long enough for Alaric to come home to find their farm in flames, and James just barely alive. His brother retold the tale, leading Alaric to believe that the dragon had come from nowhere to attack the innocent family. Alaric tried to argue with his brother, swearing up and down that dragons weren't like that, that there had to be a reason, but when the dragon that had previously attacked them drew near, James started screaming and thrashing. The dragon silenced the older boy, and then carried his body off; the event that started Alaric's hatred for dragons. After that eventful day, Alaric was sent to live with distant relatives. There, he trained with many skilled swordsmen each with a different style of sword, finding that the broadsword most comfortable fit him. He swore to avenge his fallen family, trying to seal himself off from the rest of the world. He began to hunt for the dragon that killed his family, began to slay whatever dragon he happened upon, and on one trip, he met a women and fell in love. He was only seventeen when he found his first true love, someone who was also out to avenge their lost loved ones from a dragon raid on her village. She was severely injured in a fight with a dragon, and she died from the wounds not 24 hours later; something that left a long, deep scar on Alaric's heart. He swears to hate dragons with a passion, vowing to never give up the search for the killer of his family. What Alaric doesn't know is that his family was killed for their own selfish reasons, and that they caused the dragon to attack them; he still to this day does not know the truth of what happened during that 2 hour period he spent in town buying ingredients for that night's dinner. Category:Character Category:Legend Category:Rider